Shantae's Halloween Bash
Shantae's Halloween Bash is another story made by PogorikiFan10/Princess-Josie-Riki Productions. The story is released on October 1, 2019. Story It's Halloween in Sequin Land and Lady Frightmare is welcoming several guests to the Sequin Land Halloween Festival. Lady Frightmare: "Welcome to the Sequin Land Halloween Festival! And Happy Halloween!" At the festival, Shantae, dressed as Circus Baby from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Bolo, dressed as a pirate, Sky, dressed as a Sayaka Miki from Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Rottytops, dressed as a mummy are walking. Bolo: "Boy, it sure was nice of Lady Frightmare to invite us to the festival." Shantae: "I know, right? This is going to be the best Halloween ever." Rottytops: "I wonder if they have any brains I can eat." Sky: "Rottytops!" Rottytops: "Hey, I was only kidding!" Shantae: "I wonder if we meet some familiar faces." They walk passed Giga Mermaid, who is dressed as Haruhi Suzumiya. Giga Mermaid: "Hey, Shantae! Happy Halloween!" Shantae: "Same here, Giga Mermaid!" They walk passed Giga Sharkmaid, dressed as Attina from The Little Mermaid. Giga Sharkmaid: "Hi, Shantae! Happy Halloween!" Shantae: "You too, Giga Sharkmaid!" They walk passed Giga Genie, who is dressed as Queen Elsa from Frozen and the Mystic Quartet, Ella, Pixia, Penny and Enchanta, dressed as Princess Anna from Frozen, Aurora from Sleeping Beauty, Princess Ariel from The Little Mermaid and Tiana from The Princess and the Frog. Giga Genie: "Hi, Shantae! Happy Halloween!" Shantae: "You too, Giga Genie!"Genie They walk passed Giga Nature Genie, who is dressed as Moana. Giga Nature Genie: "Hello, Shantae! Happy Halloween!" Shantae: "Ditto, Giga Nature Genie!" They walk passed Giga Bat, dressed as Marceline from Adventure Time, Giga Siren, dressed as Adella from The Little Mermaid, Giga Scorpion, dressed as Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tale and Giga Ogress, dressed as Tio from Monster Musume. Then, they walk passed Giga Zombie, who is dressed as Rottytops. Rottytops: "Hey, Giga Zombie! Nice costume!" Giga Zombie: "Thanks, Rottytops, and a Happy Halloween to you!" They walk passed Giga Dryad, dressed as Flora from Winx Club, Giga Sand Scorpion, dressed as Yoko Littner from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, Giga Ghoul, dressed as a nurse, Giga Wight, dressed as a fairy, Giga Wolf, dressed as a princess, Giga Whalemaid, dressed as a chef, Giga Centaur, dressed as a knight, Giga Amazon, dressed as Xena the Warrior Princess, Giga Dridder, dressed as Contessa, Giga Minotaur, dressed as a maid, Giga Whale Sharkmaid, dressed as a policewoman, Giga Elf, dressed as a mystical elf, Giga Blood Elf, dressed as a ancient elf, Giga Lamprey Mermaid, dressed as Madonna, Giga Dark Elf, dressed as a warrior, Giga Kijin, dressed as Shion from That Time I got Reincarnated as a Slime, Giga Angel, dressed as a wingweaver, Giga Succubus, dressed as Morrigan, Giga Phantom, dressed as a samurai, Giga Vampire, dressed as a vampire lady, Giga Lilith, dressed as Albedo from Overlord, Giga Sperm Whalemaid, dressed as a hula dancer, Giga Slime, dressed as a rabbit girl, Giga Mummy, dressed as Cleopatra, Giga Fairy, dressed as a harem dancer, Giga Technogal, dressed as Giga Mermaid, Giga Djinn, dressed as Aladdin's Genie, Giga Troll, dressed as a viking, Giga Goblin, dressed as a barbarian, Giga Tinkerbat, dressed as Shantae, Giga Gargoyle, dressed as a musketeer, Giga Scarecrow, dressed as a cowgirl, and Giga Gigantes, dressed as Giganta from Justice League Unlimited. Sky: "Wow, those are a lot of Giga Queens." Rottytops: "Yeah." Yoshino, dressed as Yuki-Onna, walks passed the group. Bolo: "Woah, that is a strange costume. Let's hope no one else ruins the festival." They see Holly Lingerbean dressed as a witch walking. Shantae throws a pie at Hypno Baron with a fake axe on his back. Hypno Baron: "Hey! Who did that?" They point at Holly Lingerbean. Holly Lingerbean: "Hmph, what are you looking at?" Hypno Baron: "I'll skin you alive for this!" He chases Holly Lingerbean in a Benny Hill way. Shantae, Bolo, Sky and Rottytops laugh at this. Bolo: (laughs) "Nice prank, Shantae!" Sky: (laughs) "Yeah, you sent Hypno Baron after the wrong person!" Shantae: "Thanks, guys!" Fru-Fru, who is dressed as Maleficent, walks passed the four. Fru-Fru: "Move it! Mistress of Evil comin' through!" Rottytops: "Yikes! That was creepy! I'm surprised that she is here." Shantae: "Me too, but I'm surprised that there are barons here too. Look!" They see Plague Baron, dressed as SCP-049 from SCP Containment Unit, Jester Baron, dressed as the Joker from Batman, Ghoul Baron, dressed as a striped werehyena, Zombie Baron, dressed as a Zombie from Plants vs Zombies, Merman Baron, dressed as a pirate, and Genie Baron, dressed as Will from Fresh Prince of Bel Air, walking. Bolo: "Whoa, you're right." Sam, who is dressed as Belle from Beauty and the Beast, walks by. Sam: "Hey, Shantae, Happy Halloween!" Shantae: "You two, Sam!" Kelly, who is dressed as Snow White from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, walks by and so does Stacy, who is dressed as Princess Jasmine from Aladdin. Sky: "Wow, even your friends, Kelly and Stacy are here." Fortuna, dressed as Rouge from Power Stone, Blossom, dressed as Amalia from Wakfu and Chrona the time Genie, dressed as Thirteen Doctor from Doctor Who, walk by. Rottytops: "Whoa, Fortuna, Blossom and Chrona are here too." Indigo, dressed as a demon, walks by. Shantae: "Even Indigo is here too." Bolo: "And so is the icy baron himself." Winter Baron, dressed as an ice warlock, appears. Winter Baron: "Hmph, what do you want?" Bolo: "That costume is cold." Winter Baron: "Excuse me?" Bolo: "I mean cool!" Winter Baron stares at Bolo and does an "I've got my eye on you" gesture at him before walking off. Bolo sighs. Bolo: "That was a close one." Black Baron, dressed as Psycho Mantis from Metal Gear Solid, appears. Black Baron: "Hey, Shantae, Bolo, Sky and Rottytops, Happy Halloween!" (walks by) Shantae: "You too, Black Baron!" Futoria, dressed as Papi the Harpy, Haryen, dressed as Shantae and Aeria, dressed as Sky walk passed them. Rottytops: "Whoa, even Haryen and Aeria are dressed as you too." Sky: "Whoa, you're right, Rotty." Shantae: "Yeah." Animal Baron, dressed as a butler, appears. Animal Baron: "Hi, guys, Happy Halloween!" (leaves) Scarlet Bloodlight (a vampire angel), dressed as a scarlet witch, appears.Hi Scarlet Bloodlight: "Hello, guys, Happy Halloween!" (leaves) Reynaldo, dressed as a werewolf, appears. Shantae: "Oh, hi, Reynaldo, Happy Halloween!" Reynaldo: "Same here." (leaves) Squid Baron, dressed as a mummy, appears holding a teddy bear. Squid Baron: "Hey, guys! Happy Halloween!" (leaves) They see Music Baron, dressed as a prince, flirting with a Naga. Music Baron: "Hello, my angel, you look slithery, yet so beautiful. Shall I sing a song for you?" Naga: "Hey! Who are you calling slithery?" (coils around him and throws him into a hay pile) A crow lands on Music Baron's head and pecks him. Music Baron: (annoyed) "That hurts." Lily-Pop, who is dressed as Teto Kasane, appears. Lily-Pop: "Poor Music Baron. He is not good at flirting." Shantae: "Yeah, even Bran-Son is better at flirting with women." Bran-Son, dressed as a knight, walks passed the group. Lily-Pop: "Well, you do make a point. Nice costume by the way." Shantae: "Same to you, Lily-Pop." Lily-Pop: "Thanks." Light Baroness, dressed as an angel, appears. Light Baroness: "Hey, guys, Happy Halloween!" (leaves) Shantae: "You too!" Howdy Boots, dressed as Bolo, arrives, much to Bolo's surprise. Howdy Boots: "What?" Bolo: "Whoa, even Howdy Boots is dressed as me?" Howdy Boots: "And you're dressed as a pirate, but I know you're not a real pirate, so you're good." Aradia, dressed as Alice from Alice in Wonderland, and Brian, dressed as a samurai, arrive. Aradia: "Hey, guys, do you know where Darcio is?" Brian: "Yeah, he was supposed meet us here." Darcio (off-screen): "Did someone say my name?" Darcio, dressed as a vampire, appears and laughs evilly as lightning flashes. Bolo: (screams and hides behind Shantae) Sky: "Really, Darcio?" Aradia: "He does that all the time during the festival." Darcio: "Hey, I was just having a little fun and besides, at least I'm not wearing something embarrassing to go with my costume!" Shantae: "What do you mean?" Darcio: "Remember when I beat Ammo Baron at a pumpkin carving contest?" Shantae: "Yeah, why?" Darcio: "Well, he told me that he's going as a ghost for Halloween, so..." Ammo Baron, wearing a white bedsheet over his head with an eye hole on it to make him look like a sheet ghost, angrily comes as Darcio snickers. Darcio: "Hey, ammo head, you look much better with that sheet over your head!" (laughs) Shantae, Bolo, Sky, Rottytops, Aradia, Brian, Howdy Boots and Lily-Pop chuckle as well as Ammo Baron glares at Darcio. Ammo Baron: (growls) "Sooner or later, you'll regret this." Twitch and Vinegar, dressed as bandits, come to Ammo Baron. Vinegar: "Hey, boss, what's wrong? It's Halloween." Twitch: "Yeah, why are you feeling blue?" Ammo Baron: "Because that half-genie boy beat me at a pumpkin carving contest and made me wear this stupid bedsheet over my head while I'm dressed as a ghost. At least no one I know is here to see me like this." Techno Baron, dressed as a mad scientist with fake blood all over him and holding a fake chainsaw, appears and laughs at Ammo Baron. Techno Baron: "Nice costume! You look like a sheet ghost!" Ammo Baron: "Cut it out, Techno!" (turns to Darcio) "And as for you, half-genie boy, I'll deal with you later." (storms off) April, dressed as a cat, appears next to Techno Baron. April: "Hey, boss. What did I miss?" Shantae: "By the way, Darcio, how long does Ammo Baron have to wear the sheet?" Darcio: "For the rest of the night or until I say a bad word, but I know I'm not going to say such foul language. Besides, there are children here." Rottytops: "Hey, Darcio, trick-or-treat! May I eat your-" Darcio growls angrily at Rottytops, making her nervous. Rottytops: "Oh, nevermind. Hehe." Darcio: "Yeah, nevermind. That's what I thought." Brian: "So, how about so games?" Howdy Boots: "Good idea! Let's go!" Shantae, Bolo, Sky, Rottytops, Darcio, Aradia, Brian, Howdy Boots and Lily-Pop went to play games at the festival. They played Whac-A-Mole, Ring Toss, Duck Tank, Balloon And Pond, Skeeball, Bingo and Ring the Bell and get prizes. Meanwhile, Ammo Baron is trying to flirt with a woman. Ammo Baron: "Excuse me, miss. How would you like to go on a date with me?" The woman laughs at Ammo Baron and walks off, much to his dismay. Then, he sees Darcio with the others and growls. Ammo Baron: "Enjoy your fun, genie boy, because sooner or later, I will get back at you. In fact, I hope it will haunt you for the rest of your life!" (chuckles evilly) Ghost Baron, wearing a hockey mask and holding a fake machete, comes to Ammo Baron. Ghost Baron: "You know your costume is nothing but a white bedsheet, right?" Ammo Baron: "It was all Darcio's fault!" Ghost Baron: "Darcio?! I hate that guy! He defeated me when he was a baby." (shutters) "When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna grab his little, light blue-haired head and literally rip his-" Lady Frightmare runs. Lady Frightmare: "Run for your lives! Risky Boots is back and she's here to destroy the Sequin Land Halloween Festival!" Shantae: "What?! Risky Boots?! This can't be good!" Ghost Baron: "What is she doing here? I thought all villains love Halloween!" Lady Frightmare: "But Risky doesn't, Ghost Baron! Unless we do something about it, she's gonna destroy the festival and ruin Halloween!" Darcio: "Ruin Halloween?! Not if I can help it! Ret-4-Action!" Shantae: "I can't let Risky Boots ruin Halloween! Ret-2-Go!" Lilly-Pop: "I'm right behind you! Ret-2-Dance!" Risky Boots and her Tinkerbats appear. Risky Boots: "So, this is the Sequin Land Halloween Festival, eh? Makes me sick! I hate Halloween! Tinkerbats, destroy the festival!" Fru-Fru angrily comes as her Tinkerbandits, dressed as Maleficent's goons appear. Fru-Fru: "Now see here, ya'll dirty pirate! You are not welcome here and I have my Tinkerbandits with me, so I strongly urge you to git...GIT ON OUT OF HERE!" Risky Boots: (sarcastic) "Oh, I'm so frightened of an old hag!" Fru-Fru growls at that remark. Shantae, Darcio and Lily-Pop appear. Shantae: "Trick-or-treat, Risky!" Risky Boots: "Ugh! That genie brat is here! No matter. How about a trick?" Darcio: "No thanks, I've already got one!" (turns into a light blue bat with red eyes and charges at Risky Boots) Risky Boots: "Buzz off, you pest!" She swats Darcio (in his bat form) away from her and he lands in a pumpkin patch. Bat Darcio: "Ow!" Ghost Baron: (laughs) "Looks like someone's got a bad case of the battys! I guess you don't know how to defeat a pira-" A Tinkerbat fires a cannon at Ghost Baron and out came a ball of Shadow Lilies that knocked him out and caused him to sneeze. Ghost Baron: "Shadow Lilies?!" (sneezes) "Oh, come on!" (sneezes) "Curse my allergies!" (sneezes again) Lily-Pop: "Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" (turns into a Mermaid and hits Risky Boots with Mermaid Bubbles) Risky Boots: "Why you little!" (to her Tinkerbats) "Don't just stand there! Fire!" The Tinkerbats fire a cannonball at Lily-Pop, who reverted back to normal, as she dodges the cannonballs until one hits her and sends her right into the same hay pile Music Baron landed on. Music Baron: "You too, Lily-Pop?" Lily-Pop: "Yeah." Twitch: "Let's stop Risky Boots!" Vinegar: "Yeah, she'll never get away with this!" Twitch and Vinegar run. Music Baron sees Ammo Baron walking away. Music Baron: "Ammo Baron? Is that you under that bedsheet?" Ammo Baron screams and hides in the corn maze. Ammo Baron: "I should be safe in here." He hears Twitch and Vinegar's screams. Ammo Baron: "What the?" Twitch and Vinegar land on Ammo Baron. Vinegar: "Sorry we failed to defeat Risky Boots, boss." Twitch: "Yeah, we didn't have a ghost of a chance." Ammo Baron sighs in embarrassment. Back with Shantae and Lady Frightmare... Lady Frightmare: "Shantae, I now I'm new to this fighting, but we can stop Risky Boots together." Shantae: "Great idea, Lady Frightmare. Let's do it!" Risky Boots: "Don't get too cocky, half-genies! You'll never stop me from destroying Halloween!" Lady Frightmare: "You know, Risky, I am shocked that you said that and you have no right to ruin Halloween for everyone! Risky Boots: "What are you implying?" Lady Frightmare: "Halloween is an awesome holiday and if you don't see it, then you are a dirty, cruel, arrogant, bad-tempered witch!" Risky Boots: "Hey! How dare you!" Shantae: "Lady Frightmare is right! And also, you are a horrible person and you're always no fun!" Risky Boots: "I'll show you no fun!" (to her Tinkerbats) "Attack!" Shantae and Lady Frightmare take on the Tinkerbats. Shantae defeats half of them while Lady Frightmare defeats the other half. Risky Boots became mad at this. Risky Boots: (growls) "Of you want something destroyed, I guess you're gonna have to destroy them yourself." (comes to Shantae and Lady Frightmare) "I will destroy this horrid festival myself!" Lady Frightmare: "Not in a million years!" Shantae: "Let's dance!" Shantae and Lady Frightmare began fight Risky Boots. Shantae and Lady Frightmare were doing well until Risky Boots has the upper hand. Risky Boots: "Any last words?" (raises her sword at Lady Frightmare) Lady Frightmare: "STOP!" This made Risky Boots stop. Lady Frightmare then takes out a Halloween-themed mallet. Lady Frightmare: "Hammer time!" (slams the mallet on Risky Boot's foot) Risky Boots: (screams in agony) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Ow! My *dolphin chirps* foot! What *dolphin chirps* genius brought a *dolphin chirps* mallet in a *dolphin chirps* path?!" (to her Tinkerbats) "You *dolphin chirps* idiots, can't you see I got a *boat horn no. 1* foot here?! Oh! *seal bark*" (continues saying a bunch of swear words, censored out by seagulls, foghorns, ship bells, etc.) This made everyone else shocked. Darcio: (reverts to normal) "I'm glad it's not me." Risky Boots: "...a whole lotta *old-style foghorn* and with a side of *dolphin chirp*, a heapin' helpin' of *ship's bell* and a boatload of *boat horn no. 4*..." Lily-Pop: "No way..." Risky Boots: "Oh *seal bark, seagull squawk* crabbin' *a new-style foghorn* Ough!" (cries in pain) Shantae: "I can't believe she said those things! There are probably children here!" Lady Frightmare: "Indeed!" (grabs Risky Boots) "I'm sorry, Risky Boots, but you and your salty language have got to go!" Risky Boots: "Hey, what are you-" (gets stuffed inside a cannon filled with her Tinkerbats) "You wretched, pathetic, little half-genie ingrates! Release me this instant or I promise you, I'll-" Shantae pushes the button and Risky Boots and her Tinkerbats get blasted out of the festival. Shantae: "Bye, Risky! Happy Halloween!" The scene switches to Risky Boots and her Tinkerbats in the sky. Risky Boots: "Curse you, Shantae and Lady Frightmare! CURSE YOU BOTH!" She and her Tinkerbats land in her ship, which sinks into the ocean. Risky Boots (off-screen): "Oh, come on!" Back at the Sequin Land Halloween Festival, the guests cheered at Shantae and Lady Frightmare's teamwork and heroism. Sky: "That was amazing!" Bolo: "You two rock!" Rottytops: "Yeah!" Lily-Pop: "Way to go, Shantae and Lady Frightmare!" Shantae: (smiles) "Thanks, guys!" Lady Frightmare: "Yeah, we saved Halloween." Ghost Baron: "Hey!" (sneezes) "What about..." (sneezes) "...me?!" (sneezes) Lady Frightmare: "Oh yeah." (takes the Shadow Lilies and throws them aside) "There! You're welcome!" Ghost Baron: "Okay..." (floats away) Darcio: "It's good that you two saved Halloween, but at least I beat Ammo Baron at a pumpkin carving contest and it looks like he'll be wearing that sheet for the rest of the night!" (laughs snarkily and walks off, then stubs his foot on a rock and screams) "YEEEEEOOOOOW! My *dolphin chirp* foot!" Shantae, Lady Frightmare, Bolo, Sky, Rottytops, Lily-Pop, Aradia and Brian gasp in shock. Howdy Boots: (shocked) "Darcio!" Darcio: (realizes what he said in embarrassment and sweatdrops) "Uh-oh. I said a bad word. I guess this means Ammo gets to take the sheet off early." (laughs sheepishly) Ammo Baron comes to Darcio from behind, takes the sheet off of him to reveal his ghost costume to be a white robe and the white version of his helmet and his hands his face are also white and leans into Darcio's ears. Ammo Baron: (whispers into Darcio's ear and taps his shoulder) "Oh, Darcio..." (chuckles evilly) "Guess who..." Darcio: "Huh?" (turns around) Ammo Baron: "BOO!" Darcio: (screams) "AAAAAH!" (trips over a pumpkin and falls) "Seriously?" Ammo Baron: "That's right! I got you good!" (laughs) "Best Halloween trick ever!" Darcio: "At least things can't get any worse." Shantae turns into a bat and flies to Darcio and Ammo Baron. Darcio and Ammo Baron: "Huh?" Shantae then transform into a vampire resembling Nega-Shantae, except with red eyes, black hair and vampiric clothing as she hisses at Darcio and Ammo Baron. Darcio and Ammo Baron: (scream) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" (run away) Shantae reverts back to normal and laughs as everyone else laughs as well. Lady Frightmare: "Great trick, Shantae!" Shantae: "Thanks, Lady Frightmare! Anything to make sure we have a happy Halloween!" (winks) Shantae and her friends have fun at the Sequin Land Halloween Festival while Holly Lingerbean is still being chased by Hypno Baron. Category:2019 releases Category:Stories about ghosts Category:Stories about vampires Category:Stories about chainsaws Category:Stories about werewolves Category:DHX Media